Le Défi
by Akimichi
Summary: Un défi lancé, et accepté. Mais Naruto commence sérieusement à regretter... SasuNaru sous-entendu.


_Défi_

Je marchais dans la rue. Quelle banalité, allez-vous me dire. Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas quand on est jupe. En étant un garçon… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ce stupide défi ?! Je me le demande bien là. En plus, ces bâtards ne se sont pas arrêtés à la jupe, non, il fallait qu'ils me foutent des bas et un chemisier. Le genre de chemisier dont les filles raffolent : blanc, avec des boutons dorés et resserré à la taille. Neji avait emprunté ça -oui, « ça », parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour cette horreur- à sa cousine Hinata. Evidemment c'était moins sexy quand il n'y avait aucune poitrine… Bref. Revenons au pari, défi, appelez ça comme vous voulez. J'avais fait le malin –non, ne dites pas encore- et Kiba m'avait provoqué.

« - Hey ! Naru' ! Si tu réussi à embrasser Sakura sans te prendre un poing dans la tronche, je m'habille en fille 1 journée ENTIERE ! Mais si tu te prends un vent, ce sera toi en fille…. »

Et moi, comme un crétin, j'avais accepté…. Bordel ! J'aurais dû savoir que j'allais me prendre la raclée du siècle ! Et pourtant… Sakura sait que je suis gay ! Mais ça ne l'as pas empêché de m'envoyer voltiger à 10 mètres de haut –j'ai atterrit en haut d'un sapin pour ceux que ça intéresse-. Pour une fois, elle aurait pu être cool avec moi ! Ça aurait été tellement drôle Kiba en jupe ! Mais apparemment, moi en bas, c'est plus marrant… Vous auriez dû voir leurs têtes…. Pff…. Affligeant…. En plus, ce bâtard a mis tout le monde au courant ! Mais quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment TOUT LE MONDE –Neji, Ino (elle s'était bien foutu de moi celle-là), Hinata (elle avait compatit. Mais elle avait quand même prêté son chemisier….), Shika (qui avait lâché son éternel « Galère… »), gros sourcil, et bien sûr, la principale concernée, Sakura-. Evidemment, Gaara était venu pour l'évènement. Evidemment. Et il avait bien sûr fallut qu'il amène sa sœur. Mais pire qu'elle, tu meurs ! Je vous refais son arrivée :

« - Ahhh, Naruto ! Mais t'es sexy en fille dis-moi ! Oh ! Attend ! On pourrait lui mettre des bas ! N'est-ce pas Kiba ? T'as entendu Naru' ? Il est d'accord ! »

Une calamité.

En plus, Kiba –ce crétin-, avait « immortalisé l'instant », avec un appareil photo. Demain, tout Konoha est au courant… Oh Mon Dieu. Le seul qui n'est pas venu à ma « transformation » est Sasuke. Merciiii mon Dieu ! J'espère ne pas le croiser de la journée. Vu qu'il est déjà 16heures, ça devrait le faire. J'arrive –enfin- au bout de la rue principale. Bha oui, en plus, je devais traverser TOUT Konoha fringué comme ça… Idée de Temari… J'vous jure celle-là, je lui ferais bien la peau si je n'avais pas aussi peur de crever engloutit sous des tonnes de sables –référence à Gaara, faut suivre hein !- . Toujours dans mes pensées, je percute violemment quelqu'un :

« - Pardon ! Oh, excusez-moi !

NARUTO ?! S'exclama une voix, visiblement choqué.

Euh… Oui ? » Demandais-je, levant lentement les yeux. Je vois d'abord des chaussures noires, un pantalon en coton noir, une chemise –encore- noire, un cou blanc… Je déglutis.

« - Sasuke…. Dis-je d'une voix pas assurée, un sourire crispé sur mon visage. Je vois bien qu'il essaie de capter mon regard, mais je fais tout pour l'éviter.

Naruto ? Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

O-Oui ? Demandais-je en tremblant…

Est-ce que tu te promènes vraiment habillé en fille, avec une jupe mi-cuisses, dans la rue ?!

Euh… Oui ?

MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN OU QUOI ?

Bha… C'est un pari….

Je sais. Kiba m'a dit. MAIS ON AURAIT PU TE VIOLER ! TU T'ES REGARDER AU MOINS ?!

Je le dévisage ouvertement. Sasuke serait jaloux ?

Oh, mais le petit Sasuke est jaloux ?!

Non. Répond-t-il d'une voix froide.

Sas'ke…

Rhoo ça vas hein ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es sexy…

Oh… A ce point-là ?

Oui…

Même en fille ?

Même en fille… Mais je te préfère en mec !

Bha ça, faut voir avec Kiba !

Mais j'avoue que te voir en fille est assez… excitant…

Oh ! Sas'ke ! Tu me choques ! » Je m'exclame en lui tirant la langue.

Il me fait son sourire en coin, celui qui veut dire qu'il a envie de me faire des choses pas très catholiques…. Ses yeux brillent, et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'on est juste en plein milieux de la rue… Les passants nous dévisagent –tu m'étonnes, Naruto Uzumaki fringué en fille et le dernier Uchiwa qui sourit, c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on voit tous les jours-.

« - Ça te dirais qu'on rentre à la maison ? » Me proposes-t-il, semblant avoir lu mes pensées.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Il m'attrape la main et me tire vers notre chez-nous.

« - T'es si pressé que ça, Teme ? » Je le taquine…

«- Ta gueule, Dobe ! » Me répond-t-il en souriant.

Je souris aussi. C'était les surnoms qu'on se donnait, _avant_. Ils sont restés, mais on en rigole, en se souvenant du temps où on pouvait pas se voir en portrait…

Bon. Faisons une pause, vous devez être un peu perdu. Je vais vous faire un petit résumé : Sasuke et moi, on est ensembles –ça, je pense que vous aviez compris- depuis bientôt 6mois. C'est arrivé comme ça, pendant une de nos –très nombreuses- disputes. Il me gueulait dessus –jusqu'ici, tout vas bien-. J'étais –et je suis toujours- le seul à lui faire perdre son calme légendaire. Et d'un coup, je l'ai regardé. Mais vraiment. Je l'ai maté, comme dises les filles… Et, franchement, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais pas remarquer avant à quel point il était beau et sexy. Sérieusement. J'ai compris pourquoi toutes ces filles lui courraient après. Il était juste magnifique. Ses joues rouges d'avoir trop crié, sa bouche entre-ouverte, sa langue venant lécher rapidement sa lèvre inférieure, sûrement trop sèche après tant d'injures. Et là, j'avais –comment dire ?- disjoncté. Je m'étais jeté sur lui, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'était immédiatement tu, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant un peu plus contre son torse. Il avait répondu si tendrement à mon baiser qu'on aurait cru qu'il n'attendait que ça… Depuis, on ne s'ait jamais quitté… Au grand étonnement des uns et à la joie des autres. D'après eux –quand je dis eux, je parle de Sakura, Ino et Kiba- ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'on se tournait autour… Faut croire qu'ils avaient raison. Mais j'avoue que s'ils m'avaient dit qu'un jour je serais en couple avec mon pire ennemi –et meilleur ami accessoirement- , je les aurait pris pour des fous…

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit résumé vous a aider, moi, faut que j'y aille, Sas'ke m'attend, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Finalement, ce défi n'était pas une si mauvaise idée !


End file.
